


Speaking Your Language

by kelspots



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelspots/pseuds/kelspots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil likes science. Like, a LOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaking Your Language

**Author's Note:**

> This is all [daftalchemist's](http://daftalchemist.tumblr.com/post/74106804007/crackfic-where-carlos-brings-cecil-to-orgasm-by) fault.

“Ow! Oh, my toe!”

“I told you not to wear sandals into the desert,” Carlos replied distractedly.

“Number one, they’re called SANDals for a reason. Number two, you are a cruel and heartless beast who cares not for his boyfriend’s suffering. Number three, WHAT did I just trip on? It was pointy and it hurt,” Cecil sulked from the ground.

Carlos finally glanced up from his beeping handheld science device, but his gaze swept past the pouty radio host to the branching, tubelike rock he had tripped over. “Whoa, cool, fulgurite! Must have been created during that weird thunderstorm last week, remember, the one with the green rain?”

Cecil, realizing sympathy would not be coming his way, got up so he could drape himself along Carlos’s back. “What did you say it was called? It looks like a piece of coral.”

“It’s called fulgurite,” Carlos explained excitedly. “It’s formed when quartz in the sand fuses together after being charged by lightning. It takes temperatures of 1800 degrees Celsius to turn the sand into fulgurite! Lightning is hot enough to make it happen, but its creation is still pretty rare.” As he continued to gush about the rock, the part of his brain that was always aware of Cecil became extra aware of a certain part of Cecil. Specifically, the part poking into the back of Carlos’s thigh. Interesting.

****************************

“I mean, it’s just THERE, what is it DOING?”

“Well actually, it’s keeping the Earth’s axis stable, which means the seasons stay constant. Plus its gravitational pull causes the tides, not to mention…” Carlos trailed off as he noticed Cecil’s eyes begin to glaze over. For a split second he was afraid he was boring his boyfriend, until he remembered who he was dating. It was much more likely that all of his science talk was- He glanced down, and sure enough, Cecil’s pants were beginning to tent. Carlos looked back at Cecil’s goofy grin and adoring eyes.

“Not to mention that it’s made of green cheese, obviously, so the Martians have something to eat when they land there on their way to Venus.”

“Carloooosss, come on, everyone knows Martians haven’t existed on this plane in thousands of years.”

Carlos chuckled. “I just wanted to make sure you were paying attention. You always get this look on your face like you’re tuning me out when I start talking science.”

“Oh Carlos, that look isn’t me tuning you out. On the contrary, listening to you speak so passionately about your science...it makes me, oh!” Cecil gasped as Carlos snaked his hand down to the front Cecil’s pants, pressing against the burgeoning erection there.

“Yeah, I can tell,” Carlos smirked. “You know what else I can tell?” he asked as he backed Cecil to the couch and straddled his lap. “I can tell the transmission properties of a material as a function of wavelength using a spectrophotometer.”

A shiver ran down Cecil’s spine. Carlos leaned in and nosed along his jaw, whispering, “elements emit different colored flames when burned: sodium is yellow, calcium is brick red, and copper is bluish green.” This elicited another gasp before Cecil captured Carlos’s lips with his own.

Carlos didn’t let the kiss go on for very long. He pulled away from Cecil’s mouth and rumbled, “my oscilloscope has been observing constantly varying signal voltages, outputting waveforms which I analyze for changes in the electrical signal over time.”

Cecil bit his lip to hold back a moan. Carlos ground his hips down and continued.

“There’s been a trench bigger than the Grand Canyon discovered Antarctica, buried deep under the ice. A black hole in our galaxy is set to devour a huge gas cloud and we have no idea what will happen. In the Maldives, there’s a strain of bioluminescent bacteria that glows under stress, and makes the waves look like a glowing network of stars.”

Cecil threw his head back, letting out a cry as he twitched under Carlos. He left his head against the back of the couch for a few moments. When he got his breathing back under control he lifted his head, a big grin on his face, and exclaimed,

“I fucking love science!”

**Author's Note:**

> Come [follow me on tumblr](http://kelspots.tumblr.com) for more ridiculousness!


End file.
